


I Can't Quit You Baby

by ValarieWinchester



Series: Supernatural Chronicles [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarieWinchester/pseuds/ValarieWinchester





	I Can't Quit You Baby

Well this was different. There was a feeling deep in Valarie’s body that was warm and tingling. And all from just glancing at the man lying next to her. Not that she hadn’t ever felt this feeling before, God knows she has, but this felt stronger and more urgent. They’d been so busy the last few weeks, she hadn’t had this urge. Her eyes took in his hair, mussed from sleep, down to his eyes that were still closed and resting. His freckles across his nose were next followed by the reddish brown stubble on his cheeks and upper lip. Then, dear God, those lips. Full and pink and slightly parted in complete relaxation. She couldn’t take it anymore. Gently, she leaned toward him and placed her lips on his. He reacted on instinct, or perhaps he thought he was dreaming, and his lips parted more allowing her tongue to graze his teeth. She moved her mouth to his chin and kissed before she started a trail down his neck toward his chest. A low moan escaped from his mouth and she smiled as she readjusted herself to her knees and straddled her husband before she resumed her exploration of his body with her mouth. Her tongue darted out across his nipple before she covered it with her mouth and sucked slightly. His eyes were still closed, but his body started coming to life. Especially that piece of anatomy between his legs. Valarie could feel it harden as she kissed her way down his abdomen, loving the softness of his fit but not overly toned body. A thin, now tented, blanket covered him at his waist but she knew that underneath that there was nothing in her way as he loved sleeping naked next to his wife and feeling their skin on skin contact. She sat up slightly, just enough to pull the blanket down revealing his dick and she stared at it with a hunger she had never known. Her head bent down and she started to run her tongue up the shaft, but the second her tongue made contact, the body jerked to life.

“Valarie?” a sleepy voice said. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing, Dean?” she asked as she went back to her task of giving him the best blow job he’s ever had. Again, she started to run her tongue along his length, and again he interrupted.

“Are you okay?” She looked up at him with a look of confusion. “Not that I’m complaining,” he said quickly, “but this isn’t like you. Not lately anyway.” He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her. “Wait. Are you possessed again?” An exasperated sigh left her mouth.

“Dean. I’m half angel,” she said as an answer to his question. “And, I’ve still got the ink.” Her hand indicated her ankle where the anti-possession tattoo had been placed after her first possession. “I’m not possessed, nor do I even think I could become possessed.” She climbed back up, straddled his hips, bent down and looked into his eyes. “I just want to fuck my husband. Is that too much to ask?” His jaw dropped at her confession and then his eyes, now fully awake, clouded with lust.

“Hell no.” One hand grabbed her hair and crushed her lips down onto his, while his other hand held her waist. A low growl came from him and her insides flamed with desire. She broke the kiss and made her way back down between his thighs, no longer taking her time. Her tongue lapped at the pre-cum that glistened on the head before she slid his dick into her mouth. Through his teeth he sucked in air as she swallowed him down until he hit the back of her throat. His hands grasped her hair as she moved up and down tasting and loving every inch of him. One hand gently cupped his balls and his hips jerked.

“Fuck, Valarie.” Her hand massaged his balls while she ran her tongue up his shaft. “Fuck, baby,” he said as he gently pulled her back up to his face, “I won’t hold out much longer if you keep doing that.” She kissed him gently.

“That’s the idea,” she said against his mouth before kissing him again. 

“Val, it’s been a while since we’ve…” Dean said and waved his hand toward the bed finishing his sentence. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to…” He blushed and gave her a look that meant “you know.” She smiled. Dean Winchester was one of the only men she’d ever been with that could have that elusive multiple orgasm. In fact, she’d only been with one other guy that could and he still lacked in the bedroom. 

“Dean…” she started but he stopped her with a kiss. Then, quite suddenly, he lifted her and flipped her over onto her back so that he was on top of her and exploring her with his mouth. His lips grazed her throat and slowly he made his way to her breasts. 

“God, I love your body,” he said as he massaged her breasts then took a nipple into his mouth. She moaned as he sucked and flicked his tongue across her overly sensitive point. One hand left her breast and trailed down her side until he reached her thighs. He slowly ran a finger down her mound and growled. “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

“I want you so bad, baby,” she moaned as he slid a finger into her, his mouth still cherishing her breast.

“I see that,” he teased, biting her nipple just hard enough to almost hurt before he moved down her body. Her legs parted allowing him room to settle between them. He ran his nose on her inner thigh, taking his time and driving her crazy with desire. She felt him slip a second finger inside just as he ran his tongue over her clit. One hand went into his hair and held him in place while he used his tongue and fingers to bring her toward her climax. He curled his fingers and hit that sweet spot sending her over the edge, his tongue never leaving her. After she came back down, he looked up at her and smiled.

“Oh, so you can finish me off with your mouth but I can’t do that to you?” she asked. He made his way up to her and kissed her.

“Who says I’m finished with you?” He positioned himself between her legs and slowly entered her until she was completely full. Their eyes met and he started to move his hips. Her hips moved in sync with his, small and gentle at first. She ran her fingers up his back. He pulled almost all the way out and kissed her before slamming back into her. A muffled moan escaped her mouth and her nails dug into his back. His pace picked up and her mouth went to his neck. A sheen of sweat covered them both. She could feel herself climbing again and she bit into his neck to keep from screaming. His thrusts were coming faster and she knew it wouldn’t be long. Dean leaned down to her ear.

“Come for me, baby,” he whispered and she shattered moaning his name. A few more thrusts and she felt his release.

“Fuck,” he said, barely, as his hips jerked and he collapsed onto her. She kissed his neck and shoulder while he recovered. When he was finally able to move again, he propped himself up and looked his wife in the eyes.

“Dear God, I love you.”

“I know,” she said, which caused him to laugh. She chuckled before replying. “I love you, too.”

*****

Dean

Now that was a way to wake up in the morning. He didn’t know what had gotten into Valarie, but there was no way he was going to complain about it. He loved his wife and worshipped her in the bedroom, but lately their minds had been preoccupied with finding their son and sex had taken a backseat. Hell, it had ridden in a different car altogether. Not that he blamed anyone, except that dick Metatron. He had finally slept last night. And peacefully. For the first time in God only knows when. So much so that when he started dreaming, the first thing he dreamed of was his wife. Her red hair and gray eyes, God, and those lips. She had called him up to the bedroom in the house that they owned and when he got up there, his dick hardened immediately. She was standing in the doorway to their closet dressed in a short kimono that barely covered her ass and her hair was up in a messy bun. No words were spoken but she went straight to him and kissed him. It felt so real, even though he knew it was a dream, but damn it if he didn’t care. She lowered herself down to her knees, kissing and feeling her way. Just as she was about to pull his pants down, he was torn from his dream to find something even better. Just thinking about his morning made his dick twitch as he walked to the kitchen to get some coffee.

“Down, boy,” he said with a smile when he rounded the corner into the kitchen.

“Who you talking to, Dean?” Sam’s voice made him jump and immediately start blushing.

“What? I wasn’t….uh…” he stammered then cleared his throat. “Nobody,” he said, looking down so he couldn’t see Sam’s amused expression. He quickly made two cups of coffee, black for him, sugar and cream for Valarie, before he turned to leave. 

“Dean?” Sam said, stopping him in his tracks. He turned and looked at his brother, trying to hide the embarrassment in his face.

“Hmm?” Sam cleared his throat in an effort to contain his laughter at his brother.

“I, uh, found us a case close by if you’re interested.”

“Um…yeah, we might can do that. Let me just…” He motioned toward the hallway to indicate that he needed to finish the coffee run. Sam nodded and Dean turned and walked out.

“Take your time, Romeo,” Sam called out with a laugh.

“Shut up!” Dean yelled back. When he got back into his bedroom, he barely sat the coffee cups down before Valarie’s arm snaked around him, pulling him back onto the bed.

“Whoa,” he said with a laugh as he sat down. Valarie wrapped around him and kissed his neck.

“I need you,” she whispered in his ear, her hand sliding into the robe he wore to feel his bare chest. His head turned toward her.

“What? Again?” She hummed a response in his ear before she started kissing and nipping at his neck. A low growl escaped his throat as he twisted his body toward her and kissed her deeply on the mouth while pushing her back onto the bed so that he was on top of her.

They never did drink their coffee.

*****

Valarie

“You’re leaving?” She asked as Dean packed his duffle.

“I told you. Sam found a case nearby. Open and shut. Shouldn’t take more than a few days.”

“Can’t he find another hunter to pass it on to? I mean…we’ve only been home a week. I would have thought we’d deserve a break.” Dean looked up at her to find her frowning at him.

“Val, we’re the closest hunters. And we can’t just take a break, you know that. Monsters don’t take breaks. There’s a family that needs our help so we’re going.” She knew by his tone that his mind was made up. She just sat there and pouted while he continued to pack.

“I can’t even persuade you to stay by offering sex?” she offered. He stopped and looked at her.

“Babe, we’ve had more sex this morning alone than we’ve had in the past month. And I’m not complaining, but honestly I don’t think my dick could handle another round right now.” His eyes stared at her. “Are you sure you’re ok?” he asked in a concerned tone.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Dean. I’m fine.” He was silent for a moment before finally speaking again.

“No. Something is different. I mean, you’ve always…we’ve always been good in the bed department. Hell, we’ve been fucking awesome. But something is going on.”

“Nothing is going on, Dean. I’m just horny.”

“And that I get. Trust me. But tell me this…have you ever, in your life, ever wanted it as much as you have now? Last night and then again this morning. But again? I’ve never known you to want it like that.” She started to speak, but he stopped her. “Think about it, Valarie.” She looked away and thought.

“You’re right,” she finally said as she turned back to look at him. “You’re right. I don’t know what it is, but there is something. I don’t want to sleep. I don’t want to eat. All I want to do is…you know…sex.” Dean smirked.

“Of course I don’t make it any easier being this sexy beast that I am.” She chuckled. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. “Call Cas. Maybe he can help us figure out what’s going on. Ok?” She nodded and his kissed her gently. “But, for now, I gotta go take care of this case. It’s close,” he assured her. “I can be back here in a couple hours if needed. I promise.” She nodded and kissed him.

*****

In the history of awkward silence, this has to break all records. Valarie and Cas sat across each other at one of the tables in the bunker. He stared at her, waiting for her to speak. She looked everywhere but at him, not knowing how to talk about what she needed to say. She cleared her throat.

“Um, I, uh…I have a problem,” she started. “And I…I don’t….I don’t know how to talk about it with you.” She finally looked at Cas and saw that he was looking at her with complete concern on her face.

“Whatever it is, Valarie, we can fix it.” She opened her mouth to speak and instead exhaled. She looked down and took a deep breath.

“Fuck it,” she said under her breath. Her head raised and she made eye contact. “I have urges and I can’t…satisfy them.” His eyes narrowed as if in deep thought.

“What kind of urges?” he asked. An uncomfortable sigh escaped her lips.

“Sexual,” she said, quietly.

“Sexual?” he repeated. Somehow that set her off and words just flew out of her mouth.

“Yeah. Like all the time. It’s…I can’t control it. And the scary thing is, I don’t think it’s just with Dean. I would probably have sex with you right now.” He opened his mouth and she put her hand up to stop him. “I mean, I won’t because I don’t cheat. But that is honestly the only thing holding me back from trying to get in your pants. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve always liked sex. And I’ve absolutely loved sex with Dean. But this is scaring me. What’s wrong with me? Why am I all of sudden this nymphomaniac that can’t even function?” There was silence as he tried to process if she was finished. When he realized that she was, he spoke.

“It sounds like your body is craving something and is trying to fill the craving.” She stared at him with a blank expression.

“You think?” Sarcasm dripped from her words like candle wax and he rolled his eyes.

“I mean…when we were fighting the apocalypse and Famine, my vessel craved meat. And no matter how many hamburgers I ate I couldn’t fulfill the need. It sounds like the human side of you wants something and the angel side of you is amplifying that want.”

“So is this permanent?” 

“I wish I knew the answer to that. You’re the only human/angel hybrid I know of, and there’s no way to know what to expect. I’m sorry.” He averted his eyes. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind.

“What about Nephilim?” He looked back at her.

“Nephilim are born of an angel and human. You were created. I am, however, trying to find them. I’m not even sure there are any alive anymore.” She sighed.

“Ok,” she said. “We’ll figure it out.” She looked at Cas and offered a small smile. “Thanks, Cas.” She stood up and walked toward the hallway leading to her room.

“Where are you going?” She turned back to look at him.

“I gotta go take care of something.” With that she turned and headed to her room.

*****

Dean

“Dude, are you gonna get off that thing and help me?” Sam said to his brother who was texting. Again. 

“Hmm?” He looked at Sam who was waist deep in a grave and giving him his best bitch face.

“You have been on that phone constantly. I could use some help here or it’s gonna take me all night to dig up this grave.” Dean’s phone beeped and he started typing another message. “Seriously, what the hell is so important?”

“It’s Valarie,” he replied.

“Is it the kids?” Dean looked at him.

“What? No.” Sam watched Dean smirk as he typed and Sam’s jaw dropped.

“Wait a minute. Are you…? You’re sexting her!” It wasn’t question as much as an accusation. Dean looked at him.

“No, I’m not. Well,” he added, “technically not.”

“Ugh, Dean,” Sam said. “What the fuck, man?” Finally Dean put his phone down and looked at his baby brother.

“Look, Valarie’s….something’s going on, ok. I’m trying to help her out.” Sam started to argue and Dean spoke before he could. “I mean, it’s not normal. Cas thinks it’s something to do with her angel mojo. I’m not gonna go into detail, but, I promise, give me a few more minutes and I’ll dig. Ok?” Sam, after a moment, nodded stiffly at his brother. Dean walked away so that Sam couldn’t hear him and he called Valarie.

*****

Valarie

As promised, it was just a few days before the boys were home. After her conversation with Cas, she’d called Dean and explained what had been discussed. He’d even tried helping her with some very colorful texts and phone calls. But as soon as he walked in the door, she’d pulled him in the bedroom and they spent several hours in bed.

“Sam was getting pissed at me for spending so much time on the phone with you” he teased as they relaxed after the latest round of orgasms. His arm stroked her as she rested her head on his chest.

“Did you explain to him what was going on?”

“Yeah.” She jerked her head up and looked at him. He laughed. “Not completely. Relax. I watered it down a lot.” She laid her head back down.

“Dean, what if this…feeling lasts? Or what if it ends and then never comes back?”

“Ok, first of all, if it lasts, awesome. We’ll figure out a way to enjoy it. The second option…well that’s just never going to happen.”

“How do you know that Dean?”

“Look at me,” he said. She turned onto her stomach and propped herself on her elbow to better look him in the eye. “There is no way that you can ever not want this.” He motioned toward his body with his hand and smiled, which brought a laugh from her. “I mean it. You can’t shut this down.” They were both laughing now and she rose up to kiss his lips. 

“You should get some sleep,” she said.

“That is not what I expected you to say,” he laughed.

“Oh, trust me, I would love another orgasm, but you need some rest. So, lay back, close your eyes and I’ll be here when you wake up.” He leaned up to kiss her before resting back onto the pillow and closing his eyes. She turned back onto her side and curled into him as his arm wrapped around her and pulled her close. It wasn’t long before his breathing evened out and she knew he was asleep.

*****

True to her word, when he woke, she was there. Fast asleep. 

“Val?” he whispered in her ear.

“Hmm?” she mumbled in reply.

“You ok?”

“Mm-hmm. Sleepy.” He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

“Sleep, angel.” He pressed against her back and wrapped his arms around him. She curled back into him and slept.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
